


What Would They Miss?

by xbleeple



Series: Stargate Drabbles [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Post Episode: s09e13 Ripple Effect, alt!universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbleeple/pseuds/xbleeple
Summary: Did Landry ever think about what they would miss if they didn't go home?





	What Would They Miss?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response for StargateDrabbles. Takes place post-Ripple Effect and follows Alt!Janet after she gets back to her own universe.
> 
> Prompt: **Bath, Crazy, Lullaby**

She’d finally made it home from the alternate universe. She’d explained everything that had happened and arranged for the study and synthesis of the vaccine they had been given. She’d all but collapsed in front of a cup of coffee in her office before someone had the decency to tell her that Sam had gone into labor soon after she’d left. Her wife would have been proud of her speeding and maneuvering skills as she pulled away from the mountain and made it to their house in record time.

When she walks inside the house, she drops her bag by the closet door and kicks off her shoes, telling herself she’d put them away properly later. She climbs the stairs quickly and walks into the master bedroom, only directed by the sound of water and singing. The lights were set down low and the door to the bathroom was open only a crack.

The sheets on Sam’s side of the bed were rumpled and tossed aside and the bassinet that had spend the last two months sitting at the foot of their bed was dragged over next to her bedside table. Baby items were strewn around the room, a fresh diaper and onesie sat on Sam’s pillow. She hears another splash from the bathroom and strides across the room to quietly push the door open. Inside, Sam was sitting on the floor next to the walk-in shower, lazily soaping up the dark brown hair of the newborn laying in the yellow, plastic baby bath while singing a soft lullaby. She fills a small cup with water and carefully rinses the soap from the baby’s hair, garnering an unappreciative look from the infant.

“Oh, don’t you give me that look,” She whispers playfully, but Janet could hear the underlying exhaustion, “I’m not that bad of a singer.”

“I just said that to make you feel better,” Janet interjects quietly as she sinks down on to the floor next to Sam. The blonde’s head whips to the side and her eyes widen when she sees her wife sitting next to her, looking just about as haggard and worn as she felt.

Sam immediately bursts into tears and falls into Janet. The doctor wraps her arms around the scientist, pressing a kiss to her hairline as she holds her close. She gives her a few minutes before telling her to go get in bed, squeezing her before nudging her to get up. Janet grabs the towel that Sam had laid out before lifting the baby out of the bath and carefully wrapping her up. She studies her daughter for a few moments as she carries her into the bedroom, running her fingertip over the baby’s tiny hand. Her hair and her eyes were decidedly her father’s but she could see her own nose and lips and general face shape.

Janet turns off the light in the bathroom with one hand before laying the baby out on the bed. She carefully dries her off before diapering her and carefully directing her limbs into the onesie that Sam had picked out. Swaddling the baby up, Janet sits on the bed next to Sam and cradles the infant in the arm that was between them.

“She’s perfect,” Janet whispers, “Leah, right?”

“Mmhm,” Sam nods as she rests her head against Janet’s shoulder, “Leah Evelyn Carter. She has your nose.”

“I know,” Janet laughs and looks at Sam. Her eyes were rimmed with red and bloodshot and she could feel her own filling with tears. She could have missed all of this. She could have been stuck a universe away and never have gotten home. To say that their lives were crazy was an understatement, “I’m sorry I missed it. I’m sorry I left.”

“One of us had to save the world,” Sam whispers as she looks at Janet, almost ready to cry again as she reaches up to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear before her hand drifts down and she strokes her cheek, “I’m just so glad you’re home.”


End file.
